konjikinogashfandomcom-20200214-history
Hige
Hige (ヒゲ Hige) is one of the many bookkeepers of Konjiki no Gash!! 'He's 'Zoboron's human partner and reader of the brown-gray spell book. He and Zoboron are one of the many enemy teams Gash Bell and Kiyomaro Takamine face in battle. They worked together alongside Rupa and Leopardon[[Leopardon Papipurio| Papipurio]] in hopes of becoming one of the most powerful teams in the battle to decide king. Appearance Hige is an adult man with short dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes and a thick beard. He wears a brimless yellow cap with diamond stripes and diamond patterns all over, a loose beige tunic also decorated with repeating diamond stripes near the bottom rim, and brown sandals. Personality Hige is both rather blunt and self centered seeking whatever means necessary it takes to become powerful which lead him to teaming up with Papipurio and Rupa regardless of his evident lack of chemistry with either of them. In addition, he can also be rather hot-headed and argumentative which can be seen during his battle against Gash and Tio as he's quick to bicker with both Papipurio and Rupa. He's also shown to be eager to make hasty decisions on his own despite being teammates with the two. He's also somewhat cowardly as well which was especially seen when he uses Papipurio as a shield to protect himself from incoming attacks without much consideration for Papipurio's well-being. Synopsis Introduction Arc:''' Hige and Zoboron meet Papipurio and Rupa on a snowy mountainside one day prepared to battle each other. Upon realizing the amount of power that was released when both their spells collide with one another, the two pairs from then on train and team up together in hopes of becoming the strongest team in the battle to decide king. The two pairs eventually visit the same amusement park Gash and Kiyomaro are at waiting to meet up with Tio and '''Megumi. They eventually face Gash and later Tio in battle and Hige and Zoboron are defeated as a result of their book being destroyed. Clear Note Arc:''' As a result of no longer having a mamono partner, Hige is neither involved in the battles between the remaining 10 mamono teams nor is even aware of the current state of the mamono world. Hige is seen briefly enjoying a lollipop. '''After the Battle:' It is unknown if Hige ever receives a letter from his former partner Zoboron after the battle to decide king has concluded. Hige is seen briefly eating ice cream. Relationships 'Zoboron: Zoboron is Hige's partner. The two of them worked together with Rupa and Papipurio in hopes of becoming the most powerful team together. No details of how they met are ever shown, but the two of them appear to work well together in battle. Not much is revealed about their personal relationship with each other outside of battles'' aside from him walking and lazily dragging Zoboron by a rope leash. 'Leopardon Papipurio:' Papipurio is Rupa's partner. The two become acquainted with each-other one day in the snow prepared to defeat each other. They eventually join forces with each-other after seeing how powerful they can be when combining their spells. Despite being teammates still, the two don't get along very well, as seen with their frequent arguing, and the only thing that connects them together is their mutual interest in becoming more powerful. List of Battles Participated In * Vs. Gash Bell & Kiyomaro Takamine / Tio & Megumi Oumi Spells Quotes * "''Hmph! With Zoboron and me on your side...you can't be beat!" (Chapter 67) * "This kid has the power that I've always wanted! No one will be able to top us!" (Chapter 67) Trivia * The word 'ヒゲ' (hige) in Japanese means beard. Category:Characters Category:Hige